Arlington
by southernlady
Summary: inspired from Trace Adkins song, Arlington[oneshot]


A/N I don't own dukes of hazzard and the song "Arlington" by Trace Adkins.

A 25 year old brunette male stood over his bed with a box in front of him. Luke Duke was packing some of his stuff up since Coy and Vance were going to come over for sometime to spend with them. Luke looked over the box, he held his old military hat. Luke and Bo had agreed to pack some of there stuff up and put it in the basement for now. They still had 4 days to go before Coy and Vance came, but Luke decided to go ahead. Bo walked in and headed for the bed, Luke grabbed the box and slid off into a corner and then collapsed in the bed. Bo just looked over at his cousin and knew something was up, but would let it be for tonight.

The next morning, Bo and Luke, stood in the Boar's Nest and looked out over the people. Bo was talking with Cooter about cars. Luke looked out over the Boar's Nest and he got this far side look into his eyes and started to remember...

(flashback)

"LUKE LUKE LUKE!" Bo had come running into the Boar's Nest with this letter in his hand

"what is it Bo?" Luke asked

Bo handed over the letter and Luke looked at the front...looking at the corner he knew what it was. Tearing in open he looked at it and saw what he completely regretted.

_...you have been chosen to service in Vietnam... _

Luke walked out after that.

(end flashback)

Bo was looking at Luke and had this concern look on his face. Bo slightly touched him and asked,

"you alright, cuz"

"yeah...fine" Luke said "Cooter you think you can take Bo by the farm"

"sure" Cooter said, Luke walked out and headed for the General.

He hopped in and headed off his mind started to wander again.

(flashback)

He had been in the force for 9 months. He had come real close to one of the men,John Thomas, that he worked with. They were out in the field, when they were ambushed and the man was killed. He died in Luke's arms, they took him to Arlington.

(end flashback)

Luke looked out over the road and let a shudder run through his body. He saw somethings...that no one should see. Bo, Daisy, Cooter, and Uncle Jesse wouldn't understand what he is going through. He kept going just letting his mind wondering.

Cooter had tooken Bo home and now Bo, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse were sitting at the table talking. Bo was worried about Luke and Daisy was too.

"what is up with Luke, Uncle Jesse" Bo asked

"it could be a number of things...and know he doesn't like to let everyone in on his problems." Uncle Jesse said

"you got a point...I just wish he would tell us" Bo said

"yeah I know...he will in time" Uncel Jesse said

Luke drove all the way towards Arlington...due to him not living far and it only took 3 hours to drive there he drove there and headed towards the cementary. He headed towards the headstone and stopped in front of it and looked over it and under his breath he mumbled, "thank you"

_Lt. John Thomas_

_January 24, 1942-March 12, 1964_

_Brother, Son, Friend, and Officer_

Luke arrived at the house late and looking at the faces at the table he sat down and told him what he had done once he had left the Boars Nest. He had to do it and know Bo, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse knew what he had done. It was done and over.

_I never thought that this is where I'd settle down. I thought I'd die an old man back in my hometown. They gave me this plot of land, me and some other men, for a job well done. _

_There's a big White House sits on a hill just up the road. The mand inside, he cried the day they brought me home. They folded up a flag and told my mom and dad; "We're proud of your son"_

_And I'm pround to be on this peaceful piece of property. I'm on sacred gour and I'm in the best of company. I'm thankful for those thankful for the things I've done. I can rest in peace, I'm one of the chosen ones; I made it to Arlington._

_I remember Daddy brought me here when I was eight. We searched all day to find out where my grand-dad lay. And when we finally found that cross; He said, "Son, this is what it cost to keep us free"_

_Now here I am, a thousand stones away from him. He recognized me on the first day I came in. And it game me a chill when he clicked his heels, and saluted me._

_And I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property. I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company. I'm thankful for those thankful for the things I've done. I can rest in peace; I'm one of the chose ones; I made it to Arlington_

_And everytime I hear twenty-one guns, I know they brought another hero home to us._

_And I'm proud to be on this peaceful peice of property. I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company. We're thankful for those thankful for the things we've done. W can rest in peace; 'Cause we are the chosen ones; we made it to Arlington._

_Yeah, dust to dust. Don't cry for us, we made it to Arlington._

A/N: God Bless America and the men and woman fighting to keep our country free.


End file.
